transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Medical Bay RP
Trypticon Medical Bay Several operating tables are set in a row here, and long benches line the walls. On these benches are assorted tools and equipment used in repairing damaged Decepticons. The benches near the door are for patients waiting their turn for treatment. Scattered throughout the room are various repair droids, awaiting the arrival of more wounded to repair. The room gives you the perception of being immaculately clean, with not a single tool out of place. Your olfactory sensors pick up the faint odor of the cleansing solutions used to keep the room clean and sanitary. Contents: Razorclaw Scalpel Snaptrap Giant Weevil Sign Gumby Medic Class Beta Repair Drone Obvious exits: East leads to Laboratory. West leads to Main Hallway. Compile comes storming in "WHAT THE...." he says "Who and why is Snaptrap being denied Medical Attention?" he says walking right past a mass of Gumbies and right up to Scalpel. Scalpel looks to Compile, his optics still a blazing red. "Have you not heard my broadcasts. He attacked a fellow Decepticon. One that I had to repair last night. I wish to Primus that one of the 2 that was here last night, were in here now, but they are elsewhere. Probably hunting...But that does not matter. I refuse to repair him,because he feels that since I spent hours repairing Sinnertwin, that my values about in-fighting are worthless. That he is more important than anybody else, that nobody deserves the medical attention. He is the almighty SNAPTRAP. FRAG THAT SLAG! He's an ego..." He drifts off for a moment, forgetting his place. "I am sorry, sir. This sort of slag irritates me." Dirge enters from the Main Hallway to the west. Dirge has arrived. Dirge walks into the medical bay, hands clasped behind his back, frowning slightly (which is typical). He pauses just through the doorway to assess the room. Compile listens to this and nods as he looks over at Snaptrap "Is it true that you attacked a fellow Decepticon Sanptrap?" he asks Snaptrap takes a minute and finnaly manages to turn towards Compile. "Yes I fired on sinnertwin, but I had authorization...I was comended for the way I delt with the situation...not only that I'm up for a promotion for my actions!!!" he then drops his head back down as if too drained to hold it up. Razorclaw glares at Barrage after hearing the report from him. Still, although annoyed he speaks in his laid back way, "Don't you think what you were doing is a waste of -our- resources?" He then turns around and walks over to Scalpel, "So that's why you refuse to repair him." He turns to Snaptrap as he says, "Oh.. is that how you defeated Hot Spot. Let one of the lesser troops soften him up, then you fire at him, and go after the kill? I thaught one of your prowess would have a more direct approach." Giant Weevil faces looks to the floor, watching his reflection, "I..." Barrage transforms and sits in a chair, unknowing what to say. Barrage expands, turns, and unfolds into his Robot mode, holding both Sonic Rifles. Snaptrap looks over at Razorclaw "Hotspot was barly scratched when I got there. Sinnertwin was in the way...and my oders said "any means nessesary" besides Motomaster fully aproved of my methods!" Compile backs out as Razor takes over. Hey, he has more rank. Hun-Grrr has connected. Dirge slips off to the side, quietly. Razorclaw continues to look at Snaptrap as his mouthplate moves up and down while he speaks, "Of course Motormaster commends you... He sends his soldiers out for personal vendettas which waste the factions energon. He could easily have gone for him himself... or perhaps not as easily." He then turns to Scalpel, all the while speaking in a clam voice, "If I were you, I wouldn't want to repair him either..." Compile looks "Didn't Moto beat the slag out of that Dinobot Sludge?" Scalpel looks to Razorclaw, and nods slowly. He says nothing, and turns back to Snaptrap, and then back to Compile. "Do you understand my reasons, sir?" Compile looks up at Scapal and nods "Understandable, but you can recommend not fixing him, and if the COmmand decide that Snaptrap can live without repairs, then he will be ordered not to seek them and will be banned for a time. It has happened before, but until Lord Galvatron or a member of Command decide on it, we can only do what we can and fix him. I will however say that I would not fix him, but if we do decide to attack more oil tankers and other items of that provide this planet with energy, then we will need all that we can." he says as he looks "However, I believe that Snaptrap will learn in time as to when to fire and whent o not fire upon a fellow dEcepticon." he says as he thinks some more. Scalpel goes on, "I wouldn't have the least bit of sympathy if he ended up having the same fortune as...*Scalpel smiles slightly*...Starscream." DreadTread enters from the Main Hallway to the west. DreadTread has arrived. DreadTread enters the room, bringing an aura of confidence around her. DreadTread walks in and looks around. Snaptrap looks over at scalel..truly geting sick of his ranting "It is your job to take orders!! What do you think you can decide what orders to follow and what ones not to follow?!" Compile looks at Snaptrap (OOC: np, just go with it.) and says "Well, if I remember right, No one can walk in here and order a person of MSE to fix them." he says as he reloads the latest info on rules and regulations. He blinks up at Scapal and says "True, but we need al the able warriors we can get for when we make our raids and.." and he stops as he spots DT enter. "Commander" (OOC: that's right, DTs rank is commander?) Dirge stands off to the side, eyeing the medics. DreadTread folds her arms. "Alright, what is going on here?" Scalpel looks to Snaptrap, "BY PRIMUS! I can decide to do whatever the hell I feel. You are not my commander!" As if on cue, he turns slowly, as DreadTread walks through the door. "Commander..." Snaptrap looks at Dreadtread "This piece of worthless slag refuses to repair me." He gestures to Scalpel. DreadTread looks at Scalpel. "And why is this?" Dirge's optics flicker briefly as he waits for the fireworks display. Hun-Grrr enters through the large blast doors just in time to hear Compile's comment about MSE being ordered. He looks at the smaller bot and nods his agreement. "That is true.. I remember the order coming long ago that it is up to the medics discression whether or not to repair any mechs. Who here is demand.." His sentence trails off as his optics scan around the room and spots the one bot that he did not want to see.. the one that shot at his underling. Anger roars to the surface and the Terror starts to reach backwards to his storage to draw his axe, but the reminder of what happened last time to him surges to the front of his mind and he relaxes.. slightly. His next words come out as a slur of anger as he starts foaming his acid digestive fluid. "Grrr... If I were either of you medics.. *I* wouldn't repair that mech at all. Leave him to his own slow system repairs." Compile looks at HG and blinks as he gulps. He's only a size 3 tape, and knows for a bloody fact that he is slagged if he goes against HG. Tant is a pain as it is. :) DreadTread sighs. "Alright, Hun-Grrr...are you here for repairs?" Scalpel shoots an angry glance at Snaptrap, obviously ready to go off on him, but he respects his commander and looks to her. "Ma'am. The reason that I refuse to fix this...mech, is because he shot a fellow Decepticon. Last night, I spent HOURS repairing Sinnertwin, with Hun-Grrr watching closely. I feel that it is not within my loyalty to the Decepticon empire to fix this worthless mech. To me, he is nothing but a fraggin' piece of slag, pardon my expression, commander." He looks over DreadTread's shoulder, and notices Hun-Grrr come through the door, his optics flicker a bright blue...obviously relief. He looks back at DreadTread. "Those are my reasons, and if you feel that I should be slagged, then so be it. My values for the Decepticon empire have been well-established, and I feel that I do not owe a damn thing to Snaptrap." DreadTread taps her fingers on her arm, pondering. Dirge tilts his head. Snaptrap just lays there, in a pool of his own enrgon..not willing to waste anymore power unless asked a direct question. DreadTread says, "But Motormaster clearly indicated that it was by his sanction that Snaptrap attacked Sinnertwin, both of whom are under his command." Scalpel raises an optic ridge. "They may both be under his command, but why must we waste our energy on fighting each other. What the hell is wrong with fraggin' attacking the Autobots? What about the Terrans? We're collapsing upon ourselves, and this sort of slag keeps coming up. WHAT THE FRAG IS GOING ON?!" Razorclaw listens to Compile speak then continues to speak Scalpel, "Compile is right, although I agree with your motives on not repairing him, you must follow orders from your commanders. He then turns again to Snaptrap, "Motormaster is promoting you for your deeds. He laughs to quietly to himself. So that's what it comes to. Promoting officers that fire on there fellow troops to take credit for the orders given, when he should have been out doing it himself." He turns his body slight toward Compile, "And as for Sludge, Rampage nearly bested that slow, stupid Dinobot. Razorclaw then turns and nods to Dreadtread as she walks in. Scalpel looks to Razorclaw, "I am awaiting the orders from my commander." He motions to Dreadtread. "SHE is my commander. DreadTread says, "Scalpel, repair Snaptrap." Dirge's optics dim to a dull yellow as they fall on Scalpel and stay locked there. Barrage shakes his head, he is still sitting in the chair, "Are you just gonna leave him there? I know he attacked a fellow Decepticon, and I know that such action is totally pointless, even stupid. But he saved me, he is an important contribution to the Decepticons and let us not forget any future use he may have. Just think of a time when you might need a warrior of such... talent." Barrage speaks in a reasoning voice, "Your point is very well taken Scalpel, and it is a good one, but let us not forget that your job, as MSE, is to repair any wounded comrade that stumbles in here. Of course, your values prevent you from fixing Snaptrap, but consider this, Snaptrap was only following the orders of his own commander. He did what he was /ordered/ to do, not by choice, by a demand from a commanding officer. If he will do this, why can't you?" Barrage defends Snaptrap more over his debt to him than anything. Hun-Grrr narrows his optics and glances over to his side where DreadTread is standing. He lowers his head slightly in acknowledgement to the shorter femme commander. "No.. I am not here for myself. When I pick my battles, I end them quickly and without sustaining much damage to my body. I am here to check on the progress of my underling." He stops his speech as she speaks, and then continues with more anger creeping into his voice. "Sinnertwin is under *my* command. He might be part of this Division that Motormaster claims he can run, but he is part of *my* horde. No one commands him, or my other underlings by myself! If Motormaster feels that this mech of a Seacon isn't held responsible since he won that petty game, then Motormaster is as much to blame. We should be concentrating on fighting and winning battles and procuring materials for the Empire, not wasting energy playing these beligering, nonsense games of his!" Scalpel growls audibly. "DAMMIT, commander! Do you not understand my values? Do you not understand the..." He drifts off. He looks to Hun-Grrr for support. DreadTread says, "If Motormaster ordered Snaptrap to fire on him, then the cause of his injury is not the concern of MSE. And therefore, he will be repairde." Dirge frowns and hisses softly, "This is intolerable. By what right do you claim your position within this Empire if you fail to recognise its structure?" He seems to address the room in general. Compile listens to this and backscrolls to read all of the posts. :) He looks at Dreadtread and goes to get the equipment needed and orders the Gumbies to hop to it or answer to DT or Lord Galvatron. THey do and begin to bring the supplies over to Snaptrap and they all look on to DT as they wait for orders to begin. Even Compile is there waiting for orders. Yes, he would repair Snaptrap either way, but since this has happened, it is better to let the people with Rank to decide that way it is filed correctly,a nd he can record everything that is happening and knows what he can and cannot do with it. He still stands there listening to what is going on and recording like a good little tape of Soundwaves and will turn over a copy of this to DT as well as Soundwave, when we get a SOundwave and Lord Galvatron. DreadTread says, "It is not my position to question a fellow Commander's judgment concerning the troops of his own division...it is however my concern when one of my medics refuses to repair a fellow Decepticon." DreadTread says, "Begin repairs on Snaptrap, forthwith." DreadTread says, "Now, Hun-Grrr, Dirge...what purpose brings you to medbay?" Scalpel snarls. "Commander, to me...it is of concern. I believe in the advancement of the Empire, and of the eventual control that we will soon have...but how is attacking our own kind going to advance ourselves? It's not. All it is going to do, is create havoc. It is not going to help ANYTHING! I feel that what is going to happen, is that I will be punished, as I am sure I am going to be, and then this slag is going to happen again. And then what? Then this situation happens again, and I will once again be punished. Well, dammit...I'm standing up this time. I didn't stand up when I felt that Megatron shouldn't have gone to Earth...and look at where we are now...*HE'S FRAGGIN' DEAD!* So...I'm standing up for my values this time... Snaptrap lifts his head off the med-table "Thank you for resloving this Dreadtread." He then puts his head back down. Scalpel snaps his head around to Snaptrap, and snarls. He holds back his comment to him, and turns back to his commander. DreadTread says, "Scalpel, say nothing more and help Compile in his repairs of Snaptrap." Compile blinks at this and decides that maybe the Torture Chamber of Inq should be readied. Which also gives COmpile a chance to actually use his Torture skill that he has yet to use. He wonders if it will be painful if your energon is pumped out slowly and then replaced with red hot molten slag slowly. Might be interestign to see what will happen. :) Dirge glances toward DT, about to answer, but then hears Scalpel. He chuckles emptily, a dry, hollow sound with no emotion nor humour behind it. "Such insubordination is not acceptable." He looks toward DreadTread. "Twice you have ordered, and twice he has refused you. It is not my bailiwick, and not my... decision, but this insolent Trooper could potentially harm my Division, and I will not stand idly by on this matter." Scalpel spins on his heels and looks to Dirge. "I do not feel that I could harm the MSE...I feel that I have strong feelings about repairing someone that shot a fellow Decepticon. It's total slag in my opinion. I will continue to refuse to repair Snaptrap." He turns back to his commander. "Ma'am, I have to respectifully refuse to repair Snaptrap. I have explained my reasons to both Compile, and yourself." Dirge hisses sharply, "This is a poor precedent to set." DreadTread says, "Then you will spend some time in the brig to...reconsider your decision." DreadTread says, "Dirge, Hun-Grr...will you assist me in escorting Scalpel to the brig?" Scalpel smirks slightly. "If you think that spending time in the brig will make me change my mind, then you are wrong, ma'am. I do not need to be escorted. I will go willingly." Dirge snaps his hand out to one side, phasing in his halberd and clanging the haft down against the floor. "Certainly.." he rasps softly in DreadTread's direction. DreadTread pivots on her right heel and turns towards the door. Behind her she says, "An armed escort is protocol...." Scalpel nods to DreadTread. "Understood, ma'am." DreadTread leaves to the Main Hallway to the west. DreadTread has left Scalpel leaves to the Main Hallway to the west. Scalpel has left. Dirge leaves to the Main Hallway to the west. Dirge has left. You move west to the Main Hallway... Main Hallway This large, high-ceilinged, circular room with plain metal floors has the Decepticon symbol painted on the floor in the center. Ornate metallic pillars with the Decepticon banners hanging from them are basically the only decoration in the room. Several rooms branch out from this hallway. The MedBay is off to the east. To the west is the Meeting Hall. Directly to the north is the Spaceport Landing, now defunct due to Trypticon's new glacial home. Contents: Dirge Scalpel DreadTread Geist Sixshot Obvious exits: Up leads to Trypticon Command Center. North leads to Spaceport Landing. South leads to Ronne Ice Shelf. East leads to Trypticon Medical Bay. West leads to Meeting Hall. Down leads to Access Tunnel. Dirge walks alongside Scalpel, ready to cleave him in twain should he even twitch wrong. DreadTread heads downward to the Access Tunnel below. DreadTread has left. Scalpel heads downward to the Access Tunnel below. Scalpel has left. Dirge heads downward to the Access Tunnel below. Dirge has left. You move downward to the Access Tunnel... Access Tunnel A plain hallway. Not much to see here. A arrow pointing to the west tells you that that the Security Level is that way. Another arrow also points to the east which tells you the Troop Quarters and Training Room is in that direction. The stairway up leads to the Main Hallway of the base. On occasion you might hear things coming from either room. It's pretty quiet down here. Contents: Octane Decepticon Standard Troops #5857 Obvious exits: East leads to Troop Quarters. West leads to Detention. Up leads to Main Hallway. You move west to Detention... Detention This is a large, circular room with plain metal floors showing only the Decepticon symbol painted there in the center. A desk sits off to the side, holding a terminal that can connect to Trypticon's main computer. Several other monitors show different views of the cell so nothing escapes the notice of the guards. Contents: Dirge Scalpel DreadTread Obvious exits: East leads to Access Tunnel. C1 leads to Cellblock 1. DreadTread steps into the cell. DreadTread has left. From Cellblock 1, DreadTread has arrived. From Cellblock 1, DreadTread enters the room, bringing an aura of confidence around her. From Cellblock 1, DreadTread leaves the cell. DreadTread exits the cell. DreadTread has arrived. DreadTread enters the room, bringing an aura of confidence around her. Scalpel steps into the cell. Scalpel has left. From Cellblock 1, Scalpel has arrived. DreadTread walks in and quickly inspects the cell, before motioning for Scalpel to enter. Dirge retracts his polearm, putting it safely away in subspace. He folds his arms across his chest, waiting silently. Compile follows, just incase this tape is needed. Which is usually whenever they need a person to bomb someone. He remembers makign that bomb for Airlift that was installed in Redshift that one time. His head just popped off like a Pimple being poped. :) Scalpel looks to DreadTread. "Do I pose enough threat to require the removal of my weapons? DreadTread nods. "You are a prisoner...its procedure." Scalpel nods to DreadTread. "Understood, ma'am. DreadTread says, "Compile, remove his weapons." Hun-Grrr enters from the Access Tunnel to the east. Hun-Grrr has arrived. Compile nods and walks in and does as he was told. See, Compile is always needed. He removes the weapons "Sorry Scapel, just following orders." he says a she finishes and exits agian. DreadTread says, "Scalpel, I really didn't want to have to do this...but you simply cannot disobey a direct order and show this sort of disrespect to your superiors." Hun-Grrr throws his arms up in irritation.. his large hands balled into even larger fists it seems. He knows he won't win an argument in which he doesn't hold much rank, nor one that is in a room dedicated to another division. "Very well.. repair that intolerable mech if you so desire. But I warn him.. that he should watch himself and for you medics to stand ready.. he may be in need of repairs again soon." The large Terror turns to go over to where his underling is (or was when I last saw him on in the MedBay) when he stops and turns back to DT. "I already stated my purposes of being here - to check on my the condition of my underling." He points over to the medtable in the far corner where Sinns lays (was laying). His injuries are repaired, and he atm is resting.. "What, why do you need me to go with you there? I have other things to do.." But he knowing he will probably be in enough trouble himself, he walks over to Sinnertwin lays his hand on his yellow shoulder to check that he is ok, then turns and follows the group out of the MedBay and down to the Dentention area. Scalpel looks to Compile, and smiles. "Don't be sorry, sir. It is nothing that you did, and I understand that you are simply following orders." He looks back to DreadTread. "I understand your feelings about this, but if this is what it takes for me to stand up for what I believe in, then so be it. At least I have the feeling of satisfaction of knowing that I did what I could." Dirge hisses softly at Scalpel, "You are truly fortunate, Medic... such disobedience typically carries.. harsh penalty." Scalpel looks at Dirge. "If I became cannon-fodder for simply standing up for what I believe in, then it was well deserved!" Dirge smiles emptily. "And none shall mourn your passing." Scalpel looks back at Dirge. "There's a fraggin' shame..." He drifts off. Obviously realizing what he has gotten himself into... Hun-Grrr stands at the back of the group, his all form rising over all of them giving him a good vantage point of the actions. He snarl out lowly and in irritation at the proceedings. He nods his head in approval at Scalpel.. letting the medic know he still believes he should hold his values. His head turns and view Dirge much the same way without emotion, a mimic of the Seeker CO.. "I wonder, Dirge. Would you feel the same way about one of your own? All you seem to do is hide in the shadows.. If a valued member of your division was to be locked away for a time, would you care?" Snaptrap enters from the Access Tunnel to the east. Scalpel looks over DreadTread's shoulder, and smiles slightly at Hun-Grrr. Scalpel he looks into the optics of DreadTread, "Am I going into the Detention Cell, or what? Dirge turns to face Hun-Grrr. "The last display of insubordination in my division did not go unpunished..." Category:Logs